Febre e Calafrio
by Anita4
Summary: Dégel desperta em lugar escuro, confuso e com frio, tendo Kardia como sua única companhia. Ele pensa na história dos dois, enquanto tenta se lembrar de como chegara àquele momento.


**Notas Iniciais:**  
_História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. _

**Febre e Calafrio**

Incerto de quando fora dormir, Dégel começou a mexer o corpo letargicamente enquanto sentia calafrios. Não obstante haver passado parte de sua vida em um local frio como o leste da Sibéria, era difícil ignorar a baixa temperatura que parecia tornar seus movimentos ainda mais lentos. Ou isto estaria sendo causado pela névoa que estava sua mente? O que aconteceu?

Ele abriu os olhos quando sentiu um calor se aproximar. Era como se houvessem feito uma lareira a seu lado. Aos poucos, sua consciência voltava junto com os sentidos dos dedos, das mãos, dos pés, dos braços e das pernas.

Sorriu ao entender o que era aquele ponto incandescente que lhe pegara uma das mãos e lhe acariciava a cabeça.

- Kardia... – balbuciou, sorrindo para o cavaleiro.

Ele respondeu com um balançar de cabeça.

Apenas ao olhá-lo foi que Dégel começou a entender por que estava tão frio. Os dois se encontravam nus em um local escuro, deserto. Ainda assim, o amigo não parecia incomodado com a situação. Típico dele não se importar, pensou reconfortado com o elemento familiar.

Sentou-se rápido, atingido pelo choque da percepção. Ante a conclusão a que chegara, fulminou Kardia com um olhar acusador.

Esses acontecimentos estranhos lhe eram típicos. Devia ser tal qual a vez em que se intrometera nos planos de um deus asteca de destruir o mundo, quando tudo que fizera fora arrumar briga em uma taverna. Como se não fosse ruim o bastante quase morrer na ocasião, ainda carregara consigo a menina Athena para o meio da batalha, à época, sem nem mesmo perceber quem era a menina aleatória que encontrara e decidira levar junto.

Apesar de tudo, Dégel riu-se com as lembranças dos anos de convivência com o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

* * *

- Que chato...

Dégel levantou o olhar de seu livro para notar que o curioso cavaleiro de Escorpião havia entrado em sua biblioteca e agora revirava seus livros. Fazia alguns meses desde que foram apresentados pelo Mestre Sage, e ainda era difícil definir o que pensar daquela pessoa.

- Algum problema? – perguntou-lhe, voltando à sua leitura. Não era como se ele parecesse ter alguma urgência, tendo em vista a forma como perambulava.

Kardia deu um espirro sonoro.

- Você não treinou anos a fio pra ficar dentro duma sala, né?

Antes que pudesse lhe responder, o outro deu novo espirro.

- Você pretende proteger Athena matando de alergia todos os que subirem?

Dégel pensou por um momento no que dizer e percebeu que não havia nada em especial, por isso voltou a seu livro. Kardia, por sua vez, continuou a tirar livros da estante e, depois de um tempo, começou a tentar ler os títulos estrangeiros. Às vezes, ele acertava grande parte da pronúncia. Não que parecesse estar tentando algo além de ser um estorvo.

- Vamos à taverna?

- À taverna? – Dégel levantou as sobrancelhas, duvidando o que ouvira. – Fazer o quê?

- Matar inimigos que conspiram contra Athena! – Kardia começou a fazer alongamentos nos braços. Em seguida, fechou o livro e pôs o rosto bem próximo de Dégel. – Duh! O que mais além de beber até não sabermos mais o caminho de volta?

- Você pode ficar bebendo assim com o seu problema?

A resposta foi uma expressão confusa.

- Eu não vou morrer de bebedeira.

Era realmente difícil nomear o que sentir por aquela pessoa. Até mesmo na técnica que usava para estender sua vida e não podia controlar, causando o superaquecimento do coração, Kardia era seu perfeito oposto.

* * *

Era estranho pensar nas palavras do cavaleiro naquele dia. Melhor colocando, as palavras foram irônicas ao se considerar os eventos da época em que o Mestre lhes apresentara à reencarnação de Athena. Por um acaso, Kardia realmente acabara encontrando, em uma taverna, seguidores de uma seita que pretendia trazer de volta um deus Asteca para destruir o mundo.

Exausto e tendo recém voltado da viagem, Kardia apenas se entusiasmou quando frente a frente para a deusa. Dégel podia até se dizer que o agora amigo só estava agindo como sempre agia, mas decidiu que não faria mal adverti-lo tão logo deixaram o salão sobre a forma casual com que tratara Athena.

- Mesmo Sísifo de Sagitário não pareceu muito satisfeito com seu comportamento, - acrescentou após o sermão. – Se bem que ele já não estava te olhando direito desde quando chegamos.

Kardia apenas bocejou algo sobre cochilar um pouco quando chegasse à sua casa.

- Eu não sei como o Mestre Sage não te dá nenhum castigo pela sua forma desleixada.

Dégel só veio depois a descobrir que a própria Athena estivera na taverna com Kardia. Uma parte sua acabou por rir ao se lembrar da expressão de Sísifo à porta do salão naquele dia, já tão transtornado e sem saber em detalhes a aventura de sua protegida.

* * *

Todavia, seus dias com Kardia nem sempre se preenchiam com risos. Quanto mais tempo passavam juntos, mais doloroso era para Dégel ver o estado a que o amigo chegava por causa de sua condição. Algumas vezes, a febre de Kardia era tão alta que chegava a temer que seu cosmo não fosse capaz de baixá-la, ou que a intensidade necessária para tal acabasse por matar o cavaleiro.

Aquela estava sendo uma das piores noites, apesar de não ter sido apenas por isso que ela ficara na lembrança.

Após ver Kardia se contorcer na cama e murmurar palavras sem ligação, agora que havia acabado, Dégel podia finalmente cobri-lo enquanto o observava dormir um sono sem perturbações. Era difícil não se sentir assustado com uma febre dessas.

- Talvez um cavaleiro normal não aguentaria, - concluiu ao se levantar da beirada da cama de Kardia.

- Não é tão ruim... – o outro murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

- Sinto muito, não queria acordá-lo.

- Eu ainda não fiz nada, - prosseguiu, ignorando-o. – Não posso morrer disto aqui sem ter encontrado algo que queime a chama no meu coração.

- São pensamentos simples assim que te levam a essas missões perigosas. Se você pudesse ao menos pesquisar os lugares antes de sair do Santuário, poderia ir com reforços.

- Não vou morrer, eu já te disse. Minha vida só vai terminar do jeito que eu quiser. – Ele se virou para o outro lado na cama, encolhendo-se na coberta e deixando os pés ficavam para fora com o movimento.

- Como disse, você pensa pouco.

- Achava que era o meu charme. – Riu-se, já de olhos fechados.

* * *

Pouco tranquilo após diminuir a febre de Kardia, Dégel foi à biblioteca em sua casa para estudar para espairecer. Não mais sabia por quantas horas estava ali quando um cheiro forte começou a brincar com suas narinas. Era agradável e familiar. Quando levantou a cabeça na direção de que vinha, sua vista ficou embaçada, escura.

- Não tinha notado que você usava óculos! – A voz de Kardia fez seu coração pular estranho. Ele havia lhe tirado os óculos e conhecendo-o, estava usando-o no momento. – Ou é só para pegar garotas? Não vai dar em cima da Sasha, hein? Eu sei que ela está crescendo para ser uma linda mulher, mas né...

Antes que Dégel pudesse reagir apropriadamente, o amigo acrescentou:

- Pensando bem, você tava com isto quando voltou daquela missão estranha na França. Foi mal, eu tava muito distraído com a Sasha para dar importância.

Ele não sabia bem o que Kardia quisera dizer com "distraído", havendo acabado de falar sobre Athena daquela forma insinuadora.

- Nossa, com uma reação assim... Então, o grande guerreiro de gelo está com ciúmes? – Kardia se debruçou sobre a escrivaninha até onde estava o rosto do cavaleiro. – Da Sasha... ou de mim?

Eles estavam muito próximos, seu corpo gritou em alerta. Era difícil ter certeza, já que não enxergava nada além de vultos sem os olhos. De toda forma, o hálito de menta que Kardia exalava estava definitivamente mais perto que ambos jamais estiveram um do outro. E isso fazia o rosto de Dégel queimar.

Tentando reassumir o controle de si próprio e da situação, Dégel afastou-se da maneira mais natural possível e se levantou da cadeira.

- É melhor voltar para sua casa e descansar mais, - disse, tentando apontar para onde achava estar a porta.

Então, empurrou com a mão as costas de Kardia até lá. Esforçava-se para ignorar como a pele do outro parecia quente contra seus dedos gelados de manusear livros àquela hora da noite.

Por um momento, Kardia pareceu permanecer no mesmo lugar. Depois, deu alguns passos para mais perto e, desajeitadamente, recolocou os óculos no rosto do amigo. Em seguida, seus lábios se tocaram.

Era difícil saber exatamente quem foi que percorreu a distância final, apenas que agora um roçava contra o outro incerto se deveria avançar mais. A língua de Kardia entrou-lhe pela boca e passou pelos dentes até encontrar a sua própria. Então, começaram a se tocar nos rostos, nos cabelos, nos pescoços. Dégel envolveu o cavaleiro e puxou seu corpo para mais perto à medida que aprofundavam o beijo.

Kardia começou a forçar o corpo contra ele para empurrá-lo até a mesa. Dégel se apoiou com a mão enquanto se sentava sobre a madeira, não se importando com seus objetos e papéis ali em cima. O outro continuou a se pressionar com urgência contra ele, enquanto os dois se deitavam sobre a escrivaninha.

O beijo foi interrompido quando um telescópio caiu na cabeça de Kardia, que reclamou alto.

* * *

- Eu sempre quis continuar aquela noite que o seu telescópio interrompeu, - disse Kardia, como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos.

Então, como se para demonstrar suas palavras, ele abraçou o corpo nu contra o de Dégel. Mas não havia mais aquela pressa de antes, apenas afeição.

- Uma pena os dias terem se passado tão rápido. Já estávamos na véspera da Guerra Santa, né? – E o apertou mais. Estava tão quente. Não, era o próprio Dégel quem estava muito, muito frio. Aquela troca de energias era agradável, será que Kardia sempre se sentia assim quando lhe aplacava a febre?

Mas a menção sobre a batalha pareceu tirá-lo do torpor que aquela escuridão causava em seus pensamentos. E o calafrio voltou a lhe tomar conta do corpo.

- Hades... A batalha já acabou? – perguntou, imaginando por quanto tempo estivera dormindo.

- Sim. – Kardia se afastou um pouco dele, mas não muito.

Dégel ficou grato por não perder de vez aquela fonte incandescente que o outro era. Era como se, a cada momento acordado, estivesse com mais frio. Então, perguntou:

- E nós perdemos? Esta é nossa punição?

E começou a olhar a seu redor. Todo o cenário parecia pouco real, tal qual um sonho. Aquele seria o inferno? Contudo, Kardia logo soltou sua gargalhada típica, fazendo-o sentir-se um pouco tolo com aquela conclusão.

- Nós ganhamos , não se preocupe. Nosso time era bom demais praquelas presas pequenas!

Mas a forma como a resposta lhe fora dada não o tranquilizou. Invés disso, Dégel sentiu-se tremer com a expressão usada pelo amigo.

- Você... – disse como se acusasse Kardia. – O seu coração. Eu senti o seu cosmo. Ele se apagou junto com o daquele espectro! O seu coração... Você...

Várias imagens familiares começaram a lhe surgir. Lembranças da última luta. Bluegrad. Pandora. Unity. Seraphina!

- Aquele seu amigo está bem. – A voz de Kardia o trouxe de volta ao presente. Novamente, era como se lhe estivesse lendo a cabeça.

- O Unity conseguiu?

- Pois é, eu o tirei de lá com o oricalco. Ele já o entregou pro Santuário.

Degel sentiu alívio pela primeira vez desde que acordara.

- Então, você ainda sobreviveu? E a Seraphina? – Mas riu da própria pergunta. – Impossível... Ela já estava morta antes mesmo de Poseidon lhe tomar o corpo.

- Mas ela ainda acompanha o irmão. Tenho certeza de que Unity pode senti-la agora que se recuperou.

Não tinha certeza de como Kardia saberia disso, mas era bom ouvir aquelas palavras em meio a tantas lembranças daquele dia que agora vinham à mente de Dégel.

- Você quer ir até eles?

Olhou para Kardia, que o perguntara com uma expressão peculiarmente séria no rosto.

- Até eles?

- Eu te ensinarei o caminho. – Kardia se afastou de onde estavam e apontou para um ponto azul claro bem longe, o qual Dégel notava pela primeira vez. – Apenas siga nesta direção e chegará a Bluegrad.

- Você não virá comigo? – perguntou, sem esconder a confusão.

- Só estava te esperando acordar. E que demora, hein? Tava o maior tédio... Mas já era pra eu ter ido embora há algum tempo. – Após lhe mostrar o sorriso seguro de sempre, Kardia deu-lhe as costas. Havia outro ponto luminoso agora, em cuja direção o amigo seguia.

Levantando-se ainda bambo, Dégel tentou impedi-lo impediu.

A clareza com que as lembranças se arrumavam em sua mente fazia os olhos do cavaleiro arderem. Ele não queria acreditar, mas era impossível fingir não haver finalmente entendido tudo o que estava a acontecer.

- Eu também tenho que ir! – disse apressado, voltando o outro para seu rosto. – Para esse lugar.

- Não é como se já não estivéssemos bem atrasados... Divirta-se reencontrando a sua amiga, vocês devem ter muito que falar depois de tantos anos. – Então, Kardia lhe beijou a testa e tornou a se afastar. – Foi divertido falar mais uma vez contigo. Valeu a pena a espera, – disse-o com as costas já viradas.

- Está enganado.

Foi Kardia quem agora lhe devolveu uma expressão confusa. Segurando-lhe nos braços, Dégel o encarou:

- Eu já disse que você tem a mente simples demais. Eu, de fato, me importo muito com a Seraphina. E com Unity e Bluegrad. – Inspirou fundo. – Mas não é como se eu pudesse fazer nada além de observar agora, né? – Etentou sorrir com tanta naturalidade como Kardia. Após tantos anos que se conheciam, a guerra havia terminado. Podiam enfim pensar neles mesmos e continuar aquela noite. – Acima de tudo, eu tenho alguém com quem me importo muito mais.

Sem dar tempo para reações, Dégel lhe segurou a mão, beijando seus lábios levemente antes de encarar a luz para onde Kardia antes caminhava.

- Você tem certeza, Dégel? Posso ter brincado, mas não sei nada mais que você sobre aquele lugar.

- Já é motivo o bastante para eu não te deixar livre por aí. – E apertou ainda mais a mão que ainda segurava antes de caminharem, agora juntos.

Quando enfim chegaram a seu destino, já não havia mais febre ou calafrio. Havia apenas a sensação confortável graças a estarem juntos. Em paz.

Anita, 09/12/2012

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Esta fic ia ser mais fofa se eu pudesse imprimi-la da minha cabeça xD Mas aí vai passando por tantos filtros... acabou ficando assim. O importante é que terminou! Espero haver conseguido deixar claro tudo o que aconteceu aí. É difícil explicar por sensações, reações e não dar o nome xD Por mais simples que tenha sido a história, eu escolhi narrá-la de uma forma menos direta que o meu usual. Espero que vocês nem tenham notado, quer dizer que consegui fazer tudo fluir. Mas duvido que tenha saído direito, he he.

Minha intenção inicial era que a história fosse do Kardia, mas enquanto fui relendo as partes dele foi ficando difícil não falar do Dégel. Aí, a ideia que me veio tinha mais sentido pô-la na visão do Dégel mesmo. Mas, sinceramente, não estava esperando fazer algo assim. Foi divertido!

Realmente aprendi a gostar muito do tipo de relação que os dois tenham, quer você a interprete como de amizade ou de algo mais. Uma interação que não consegui pôr aqui por falta de talento minha foi a coisa que os japoneses amam de _boke-tsukkomi_ em que um fala algo fora de órbita e o outro tenta corrigi-lo. No final, quem ficou fora de órbita aqui foi justamente meu _tsukkomi_, he he. Mas é... gosto de tirar as pessoas do sério, fazer o quê!

Comentários são muito bem-vindos, não deixem de fazê-lo, nenhum comentário é tão pobre que não merece ser feito. É minha forma de saber que vocês leram, né? :D

Até a próxima!


End file.
